


Every Ship Needs an Anchor

by whelvenwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelvenwings/pseuds/whelvenwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf!AU, where Dean helps his best friend Cas through his first full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Ship Needs an Anchor

Cas grimaced. The ache in his bones had been building all day, and his skin burned and itched with a new rawness. The manacle around his right wrist was a cold, searing circle of pain. He stood up and twitched the curtains back, knowing what he’d see: the moon, round and full, a perfect white disc. He felt it tugging at him, its ethereal radiance like a call to madness. He felt his teeth lengthening, and swished the curtain closed with an effort; burying his fingers in the soft fabric, he tried to keep a hold on reality, on who he was.

"Cas?" came a soft voice from the doorway. Cas froze at the sound, tried to gather his wits before turning. Silhouetted in the doorway, one hand raised awkwardly to knock, was Dean Winchester.

"Dean?" Cas growled, hearing the animal burr in his throat. He coughed and ran his tongue frantically over his teeth - flat and straight, perfectly human. He attempted a smile.

"Cas, what’s wrong, man? You look…" Dean hesitated. Cas could smell the fear on his friend, the concern, as well as a strong mist of cologne. "You look kinda scared. Something wrong?"

"S-stay back, Dean," Cas said, as calmly as he could, when Dean took a few steps into the darkened room. "I’m not feeling well."

"You need a doctor?"

"No, no, no," Cas said, half-moaning with the pain in his head and his chest. He felt like he was being split from the inside out. "Dean," he gasped. "You’ve got to go. I’ll - ah - " he crunched over, feeling his insides start to writhe. The change was imminent. He heard Dean move over to squat beside him, felt a strong, warm hand rubbing circles on his lower back. "I’ll see you at school tomorrow, Dean -" he ground out, trying vaguely to push Dean away.

"Cas," Dean said, reaching a hand around to cup under Cas’ chin. When their eyes met, Cas’ heart twisted to see the look of distress on his face. "What’s happening to you?"

"I’m - I’m -" Cas groped for the words to explain. "Dean," he said at last, "if you were - if you were scared of forgetting who you are - if you thought you might do something - stupid, what would you do?"

Dean considered the question, his thumb running gently back and forth on Cas’ cheek.

"Chain myself to the radiator, maybe?" he hazarded, reaching out a hand to touch the handcuff encircling Cas’ wrist.

"Dean - I think - you’ve got to get back, I - Dean!" Cas yelled, sweat starting to pour down his face as he repressed the urge to turn.

"Woah, Cas! It’s gonna be OK, just - I don’t know, I -" Dean stared frantically into Cas’ eyes, not understanding but desperate to help. "OK, If I thought I was gonna forget who I am, I guess I - I’d fix on something I know I could never forget. Something that’s part of me?"

"Like what?" Cas spat out, his limbs shaking.

"I dunno, uh - my family, my brother, probably - but that’s no good -" Dean stared around for a second at the peeling wallpaper of the Care Home where Cas had lived for years. "Cas, I don’t know, only you know this… what’s something you could never forget?"

Cas’ breathing was ragged as he looked up into Dean’s eyes. Dean’s bright green eyes, that lit up when they saw him in the hallways at school, and crinkled with laughter at his awkwardness and failed jokes, and went wide and sincere when Cas was explaining cellular mitosis or his family situation or why burgers were better than tacos - despite the pain, Cas found a small grin creeping up on him; beside him, Dean recoiled in shock.

"Cas - your teeth, they’re - you’re - you’re not -" Dean’s mouth snapped shut as he took in the sight of Cas, then above him the full moon just visible through a tiny chink in the curtains, and finally put it all together. "Cas," he breathed. "You’re a -"

"Just go, Dean," Cas coughed out, not looking up, not wanting to see the revulsion that would be all over Dean’s face. "I’m sorry, when I’m - when I’m not like this, I’ll find a way to make it up to you, I’m just -"

He hunched over with a cry of pain that deepened to a roar. He tried to curl up tight, but he felt a hand clenching in his hair, pulling his head back.

"Cas, you gotta remember, OK? You have to stay you! You gotta have something to hold on to -" Dean stared into Cas’ wide, terrified eyes, hesitated for half a second, and then kissed him. It was hard, and desperate, their lips pressed up against each other, hands clenched tight in hair and clothing. Cas took a moment to register that he was being kissed, he was kissing  _Dean Winchester_ , and then the surging feeling in his gut and the scratching under his skin and the burning in his bones rose like a wave, overwhelming him. With one clawed, fur-covered paw he pushed Dean back and away, hard enough to slam him against the opposite wall. Cas roared, his eyes closed tight, feeling the change becoming complete. His world was heat and scent and strength, such incredible, wonderful strength, and he could feel the moon singing to his blood, begging him to use the power and tear apart his room, destroy the whole Care Home, punish the carers and kids who’d been cruel to him before… his breaths huffed in and out like saws through his lungs. He tore the handcuffs away from the radiator in one easy tug, and stood up. On the floor was a body, a human male. As Cas watched, it sat up slowly.

"Cas?" it said, in a voice he recognised. He felt emotion stirring within him, and growled, his hackles rising.

"Cas, it’s me," the man said. He smelt of fright and pain, but he was holding his ground, looking right into Cas’ eyes with an expression of uneasy trust. Cas hesitated, and under the sweet lunar melody playing in his mind, he heard a single name like a deep bass note.  _Dean_.

"You know me, Cas," said the man. "You know me. Give - give me your hand. Come on."

Cas’ brain ached. The siren song of the moon was drowning out his thoughts, making a decision impossible. Everything would be so much simpler if this human would just stop talking, and he could give in to the bloodlust, the frenzy, the  _want_ …

"Castiel," said Dean, louder than before, forcing Cas to meet his gaze. Green, green eyes, kind and scared and desperate, calling up Cas’ memories like submarines out of the deep. Dean choosing to sit next to Cas, the loner kid with no family, at lunch and in class. Dean offering Cas his jacket when they were both sitting outside the school, waiting to be picked up long after class had ended. Dean coming over this evening, just to see him. Dean not running, not even yelling. Dean kissing him instead.

Slowly, reluctantly, Cas put his shaking paw in Dean’s outstretched hand. He allowed himself to be guided towards the bed, let Dean pull him down so that they were lying together on top of the covers, face to face. They clung to each other until morning, arms and legs entwined, with Dean’s strong, grounding, all-encompassing scent filling up Cas’ senses so that the moon’s song was barely a whisper beside it.


End file.
